blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Skeleton (5e Race)
Skeleton "Rise, creation, follow my command, Come and be my undead right hand. Follow my orders, you will live, Do them well, and you shall outlive. Outlive all those who you come from, And to death you will not succumb. And if I die you will be free, And roam the land for all to see. For all to see, and fuel their fears, All to see, but not see your tears." - An ancient child's poem about a Necromancer. Physical Description Skeletons are the re-animated corpses of humanoids, that have been fully decomposed. Their flesh is gone, leaving nearly white bones magically held together by some sort of spell or similar effect. History As long as there has been humanoids, there has been those dying. The dead sometimes rise, however, either from a necromancer bringing them back, magical energies left in the area, or some other effect bringing the bodies of what was once-dead back to life. Society & Relationships The undead do not have their own societies, and typically try to live in whatever society they had previously been in. Most-if not all-of the time, skeletons are cast away from the society, or even attacked on sight. Skeleton Names Skeletons take on names from whatever species they were before they had died, though if they were raised by a necromancer, they might receive a name from their creator's language, instead. Skeleton Traits Your skeleton character has the following racial traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2, and one ability score of your choice that isn't Constitution increases by 1. Age. Skeletons do not age at all, due to already being dead. Alignment. Skeletons range from any alignment, such as being good for seeing their undeath as a chance at life again, or their death being unjust and wanting revenge. Size. Skeletons can be from any humanoid with a skeletal structure, ranging from the shortest human to the tallest goliath, though their weight is under half of what it used to be. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Undead. You are considered undead for effects such as turn undead and many healing spells. You are immune to disease and the poisoned condition, and you have resistance to poison damage. You do not need to eat or breathe, but you can ingest food or drink if you wish. Instead of sleeping, you enter an inactive state for 4 hours each day. You do not dream in this state, but resting in this way is otherwise identical to sleeping. Magically induced sleep can cause you to enter this inactive state. Doomed Touch. You know the ''chill touch cantrip and can cast it at will. Your spellcasting ability for this spell is your Constitution. ''Darkvision. ''Your sight has been restored by necromancy, giving you unnaturally sharp vision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. ''Might of Death. ''You have resistance to necrotic damage. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Notongue. Notongue is the language of the undead, which sounds like the creaking and cracking of bones, and is spoken by almost all undead. Detect Balance Score: 27Category:Races